China (Wu Zetian)
China led by Wu Zetian is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It does not require any DLC. Overview China Summarizing the rich history of China in several paragraphs is a daunting task indeed. China is a civilization spanning some six thousand years and comprising a large fraction of humanity. There is evidence of man's prehistoric ancestors living in China some two million years ago, and modern man has lived in the area for at least 18,000 years, possibly much longer. Wu Zetian Like most civilizations, China has been male-dominated throughout much of its history. Until very recently, women were afforded few rights, and direct power was all but totally denied to them. For a woman to attain the rank of Emperor, to become the most powerful person in China, was almost unheard of. Only one person in the entirety of Chinese history was able to do so. That person was Wu Zetian, one of the most remarkable rulers - female or male - the world has ever seen. Dawn of Man The Blessings of Heaven be upon you. Empress Wu Zetian, most beautiful and haughty ruler of China! Oh great Empress, whose shadow causes the flowers to blossom and the rivers to flow! You are the leader of the Chinese, the oldest and the greatest civilization that humanity has ever produced. China's history stretches back into the mists of time, its people achieving many great things long before the other upstart civilizations were even conceived. China's contributions to the arts and sciences are too many and too wondrous to do justice to - the printing press, gunpowder, the works of Confucius - these are but a few of the gifts China has given to an undeserving world! You, great Queen, who, with cunning and beauty, rose from the position of lowly concubine to that of Divine Empress - your people call out to you to lead them! Great China is once again beset on all sides by barbarians. Can you defeat all your many foes and return your country to greatness? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: Greetings, I am Empress Wu Zetian. China desires peace and development. You leave us alone, we'll leave you alone. (你好，我是女皇帝武則天。中國追求和平以謀求自身發展。人不犯我，我不犯人。) Defeat: You have proven to be a cunning and competent adversary. I congratulate you on your victory. (你已經證明了你是一個狡猾稱職的對手。我為你的勝利祝賀。) Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Establish the Imperial Exams For many centuries, the bureaucracy has been dominated by commanders of war. But in order for China to be truly united under Heaven, the bureaucracy must be re-created in an image of cultural unity. Let us establish the imperial examinations, and elevate those who know our culture best to the highest of offices. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be China * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Classical Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 600 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Build Paper Makers in half the usual time * +1 Culture from Paper Makers and Universities Create the Fubing System China is a vast land, and demands a vast army to defend it. But without good, professional soldiers, we must turn to the men of the soil for this service. It is the duty of every able-bodied man to serve their celestial empire, and so it shall be their duty for report to its service at least two months in a year. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be China * Player must have a Great General in the Capital * Player must have at least 5 Infantry Units * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Classical Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * The Great General is disbanded * 400 Gold * 1 Magistrates Rewards: * +25% Production when training Archery and Melee Units * -10% Unit Gold maintenance costs Cities in Development Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your porcelain and watching your wuxia movies. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Oriental Cultures Category:China